Mudando da água para o fogo
by Mandy in wonderland
Summary: Usagi está ficando louca porque Mamoru resolveu ir mesmo para os Estados Unidos depois da batalha com Galaxia, o que vai acontecer com Usagi se continuar deste jeito! R&R Onegai! --- CONTINUAÇÃO EM "ENDLESS LOVE", ver meu profile. desculpem a confusão!
1. A loucura

Mudando da Ã¡gua para o fogo  
  
Passaram-se 3 meses desde que Sailor Galaxia voltou ao seu lugar de origem. As meninas voltaram Ã  sua vida diÃ¡ria, e Mamoru, finalmente, foi completar seus estudos, o que nÃ£o conseguiu pois sua viagem havia sido interrompida por Galaxia. Usagi nÃ£o agÃ¼entou de saudades, clamou por ajuda, chegou quase a enlouquecer!  
  
Hoje, ela recebeu uma carta dele dizendo:  
  
"Usako,  
  
Muito obrigado por suas cartas maravilhosas, e sinto muitÃ­ssimo nÃ£o poder respondÃª-las sempre, mas quando puder responderei vocÃª, ok?!  
  
Escute-me, acho que vou continuar por aqui por mais um ano... Eu sei que sente muito minha falta, e eu a sua tambÃ©m, mas se eu nÃ£o passar nesses testes, eu nunca conseguirei um emprego! Espero que me entenda.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Mamo-chan"  
  
A carta mais parecia um bilhete, algo que ela guardou dentro de uma gaveta da escrivaninha, onde permanecia a foto dela, de Chibiusa e Mamoru. Afogou seu rosto no travesseiro e comeÃ§ou a viajar em seus pensamentos, pensava que Mamoru nÃ£o queria mais vÃª-la, por isso, tanto tempo distante dela, resolveria com quem ficar, e certamente nÃ£o seria ela. Ela se confundia cada vez mais com seus pensamentos, enlouquecia aos poucos, comeÃ§ou a chorar desesperadamente. Sua mÃ£e, Ikuko Tsukino, preocupada, chamou Rei e Ami, que foram as Ãºnicas que estavam em casa: Rei praticava invocaÃ§Ã£o de espÃ­ritos, e Ami estudava tranqÃ¼ilamente.  
  
Ao chegarem, as duas se desesperaram ao ver Usagi com os olhos vermelhos, inchados e cheios de Ã¡gua, as lÃ¡grimas cristalinas lhe molhavam o rosto delicado, e ela nÃ£o se continha em seu desespero. Precisava chorar para afastar suas dores e seus sofrimentos. Rei e Ami falavam, mas ela parecia hipnotizada por si mesma, sonhava acordada e nÃ£o era capaz de ouvir o que as meninas falavam, atÃ© que ela levantou, foi atÃ© a pequena gaveta, abriu, pegou a pequenina carta e leu em voz alta. Rei e Ami pararam de falar, olharam uma para a outra e se sentiram completamente culpadas. Pensaram que aquele desespero todo era por causa da viagem de Mamoru ser tÃ£o repentina, em vez disso, foi muito pior, foi o fato dele querer ficar mais. As duas meninas nada puderam fazer, olharam profundamente nos olhos de Usagi e viram a dor que ela sentia, sentiram na pele o desgosto que tinha no peito e a mÃ¡goa que crescia em seu coraÃ§Ã£o. Usagi pegou o porta-retrato, com a foto de seu amado e de sua futura filha, tirou-a de dentro dele e comeÃ§ou a dormir abraÃ§ada a ela, falando:  
  
- Voltem, voltem, voltem... voltem, voltem, voltem...VOLTEM!!!!!!! - gritava muito, os vizinhos comeÃ§aram a estranhar, ela estava tremendo, dormindo e ainda assim gritava cada vez mais alto - VOLTEM! VOLTEM!! VOLTEEEEEEEM!!!  
  
As meninas desesperadas foram atÃ© Ikuko, que fechou a porta e a janela do quarto de Usagi, para que ninguÃ©m ouvisse seus gritos e para que ela nÃ£o tentasse nada de anormal.  
  
- Senhora Tsukino, a senhora tem o telefone do hotel em que Mamo-chan estÃ¡?!  
  
- Tem na agenda de Usagi-chan. Aqui estÃ¡... - disse a mÃ£e de Usagi, trÃªmula, para as garotas.  
  
As meninas imediatamente pegaram o telefone e ligaram para lÃ¡:  
  
- AlÃ´? Ã‰ do hotel Saint House?  
  
- Sim, em que posso ajudÃ¡-la?!  
  
- Gostaria de falar com o hÃ³spede Chiba Mamoru, por favor. - era Ami falando, pois Rei estava roendo suas unhas e acalmando a mÃ£e de Usagi.  
  
- SÃ³ um momento por favor! - depois de alguns minutos, 3 ou 4, a moÃ§a retornou ao telefone - Vou passar a linha para lÃ¡, mas acho que nÃ£o tem ninguÃ©m no momento.  
  
- Certo, obrigada. - agradeceu Ami.  
  
O telefone tocou, tocou, tocou, e na hora que Ami ia desligar, ela ouve:  
  
- A-AlÃ´?!?!? - era voz de Mamoru.  
  
- Ah, oi, Mamo-chan!! Ã‰ a Ami!  
  
- Oi, Ami! Eu estava no banho, me desculpe por nÃ£o ter atendido antes!  
  
- Tudo bem! Escute, eu li a carta que mandou para Usagi, e fiquei realmente abalada. Ela estÃ¡, neste momento, quase arrancando os cabelos, gritou "VOLTEM!" abraÃ§ada Ã  uma foto desde que chegamos, treme muito, estÃ¡ descontrolada, dentro de seu quarto, dormindo, tremendo, gritando...  
  
- COMO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? - Mamoru se surpreende e diz num fio de voz de modo que nunca havia falado antes - ...coloque Usagi ao telefone...  
  
Ami nÃ£o pensou duas vezes, levou o telefone ao quarto de Usagi, acordou-a. Usagi acordou com os olhos abertos de susto, tremia ainda, estava suada, de tanto que se mexeu na cama, sua voz mal saÃ­a, pois gritou tanto que ficou rouca, a foto, estava quase rasgada, e muito amassada.  
  
- Quem Ã©? - falou Usagi com uma voz fraquinha  
  
- Usako...?  
  
- Mamo-chan. - disse ela sÃ©ria, apesar de ainda rouca.  
  
- Usako! Vou voltar hoje! Me desculpe pela cart...  
  
- Aquilo era uma carta? Ou um bilhete pra sua "ficante"? Pois parece que sou sua ficante... Em vez de me mandar uma carta de 2 pÃ¡ginas, sendo que eu jÃ¡ mandei umas 10, vocÃª me manda um bilhete com poucas palavras, dizendo que pretende me deixar por mais tempo!  
  
- Acalme-se...  
  
- NÃ£o. Eu nÃ£o sei como consigo falar, nem como estou em sÃ£ consciÃªncia, mas eu sei que vocÃª nÃ£o volta vivo se voltar mais tarde do que a data combinada antes de vocÃª partir. Eu estou enlouquecendo, antes, tinha Seiya e Chibi- Chibi aqui, me consolando e me dando apoio, agora nÃ£o tenho ninguÃ©m. Rei, Minako, Makoto e Ami tem lÃ¡ seus problemas, nÃ£o posso ficar as incomodando direto! Ami tem de estudar para ser a doutora que sempre quis; Rei pratica suas "magias" todo santo dia; Makoto luta sempre, para se tornar uma grande lutadora e quando pode, cozinha e muito! Minako... bom... estÃ¡ se dedicando ao vÃ´lei... e ao... Bom, Ã© isso! Eu nÃ£o sei o que faÃ§o, nem a que me dedicar, nÃ£o consigo estudar, nÃ£o consigo ler, nÃ£o consigo mais nem escrever! Estou endoidando sem vocÃª aqui, nem aos meus telefonemas vocÃª responde, deixo mil e uma mensagens na secretÃ¡ria eletrÃ´nica, mas nada de vocÃª responder!!  
  
- Minha secretÃ¡ria eletrÃ´nica estÃ¡ com a fita cheia, tenho que trocar, me desculpe! E quanto a vocÃª pedir ajuda Ã s suas amigas, eu aconselho que peÃ§a, nÃ£o fique de fora, lembre-se que sÃ£o suas amigas acima de tudo. Eu volto para aÃ­ ainda hoje, me espere no aeroporto Ã s 23 horas, certo?  
  
- E os seus malditos estudos?  
  
- Estudei o suficiente, e vou fazer as provas aÃ­ no JapÃ£o mesmo, nÃ£o hÃ¡ necessidade de fazer provas em outro paÃ­s, a nÃ£o ser que eu precise emergencialmente de emprego, o que nÃ£o Ã© o meu caso...  
  
- Certo, entÃ£o, te espero no aeroporto! Te amo, Mamo-chan... te amo demais pra te deixar...! Nunca se esqueÃ§a de mim, por favor!  
  
- Nunca vou esquecer! Te amo muito, Usako! AtÃ© mais tarde.  
  
Desligou o telefone, eufÃ³rica de alegria, Usagi pulou feliz da cama, foi direto ao banheiro e tomou um banho de meia hora. Rei e Ami felizes por sua amiga estar feliz novamente vÃ£o para casa, depois de tomar um chÃ¡, oferecido pela mamÃ£e Ikuko.  
  
Usagi queria estar linda para seu amado, sabia que aquele seria um dia maravilhoso para os dois. Ela nunca estivera tÃ£o feliz por ver seu amado, sempre esteve amando ele de perto. "Como a distÃ¢ncia deixa o amor mais louco...", pensou Usagi, lembrando de como se desesperara com a pequena carta.  
  
Continua...  
  
[Onegai minna-san, review!!!! Eu preciso saber o que vocÃªs acham do fic pra poder continuar... em quanto eu espero por suas opiniÃµes eu vou comeÃ§ar a 2a. parte...espero que gostem! Beijos, Nanda.] 


	2. A preocupação

Estava pronta. Linda, maravilhosa, parecia uma princesa. Vestia um longo vestido preto, não era chamativo, apesar de tudo ela sabia que ia para o aeroporto e não à uma festa.   
Estava mais madura, sem perceber, crescia mais por dentro. Se fosse a mesma Usagi de 4 anos atrás, estaria teimando em ir com o vestido mais bonitinho e mais chamativo de seu armário.   
  
Eram 22:00, Usagi havia se apressado muito ao se arrumar, não percebeu que ainda faltava uma hora para ir ao aeroporto reecontrar com Mamoru.  
Ainda assim, sabia que não estava errada. A Usagi de sempre se atrasaria, e ela agora, estava mudada, estava assim para seu amor, estava destinada e determinada a ficar com ele para sempre, e sabia disso. Sabia que o amor dos dois duraria eternamente, por mais que brigassem ou que discutissem, nada separaria os dois. Estava no destino, Rei e Rainha de Tokyo, o casal perfeito, doce, simplesmente o melhor...  
Ela sabia o quão importante era ela manter o que sentia por ele, porque se esse sentimento não existisse, nem o reino de Crystal Tokyo e nem Chibiusa nasceriam.  
  
Estava na hora, faltavam 20 minutos para 23:00, ela vôou ao aeroporto, estava frio, e ela esquecera o casaco em casa. Tremia de frio, mas ficava de pé, a postos, esperando seu amado chegar.  
  
Depois de uns 10 ou 15 minutos o avião em que Mamoru voltava aterrisou e Usagi reconheceu Mamoru assim que ele saiu pela porta de saída do avião, Usagi saiu correndo foi até o portão de espera e ficou ali, ansiosa, esperando por ele.  
Foi quando vários passageiros encheram o local esperando por suas malas, Usagi sabia que se fossem muitas pessoas, sua espera seria mais longa, mas ela não se importou, continuou esperando.  
Passaram 5 minutos e veio Mamoru porta afora... Usagi saiu correndo e pulou em cima de Mamoru dando-lhe um abraço apertado e dominador, como se nunca mais quisesse soltar o rapaz, que estava até um pouco assustado.   
Foi quando derrepente uma menininha veio correndo e agarrou a perna de Mamoru e Usagi, uma mãozinha na de Mamoru e outra na de Usagi.   
Era uma pequenina menina que nem saber falar parecia.   
- Quem é você? - perguntou simpáticamente, Usagi.  
- Eu sou Usagi! Usagi Tsukino!!! Mamãe! - disse a pequena menina toda entusiasmada.  
- U..Usagi? Mamãe..? - disse Mamoru meio espantado.  
- Ora... Papai, não me reconhece???   
- Você tem certeza que seu nome é Usagi? - disse Usagi espantadíssima com a reação da menina.  
- Sim!! Toda as meninas me chamam de Kousagi... onde está Chibiusa????? E Diana??? Onde estão as Sailo... - foi quando Usagi abaixou-se e tapou a boca da pequena menina.  
- Venha, vamos lá em casa, te servirei um chocolate quente, está frio! - disse sorridente Usagi.  
- Vamos lá pra casa, Usako. - disse Mamoru, preocupado com a menina que parecia saber demais.  
- Sim... - respondeu Usagi já meia estranha e meio estressada, por não ter tido a chance de dizer tudo que estava entalado na garganta para Mamoru, dizer o quanto o ama e poder beijá-lo mais uma vez, entre todas as outras que beijou aquele belíssimo rapaz.  
Ao chegar na casa de Mamoru, Usagi olhou bem e examinou de longe cada canto do lugar, viu que nada mudou desde que Mamoru havia viajado, parece que o apartamento estava inabitado todo aquele tempo.  
- Mamãe, eu to com sono... - disse Kousagi para Usagi, inocentemente.  
- Hã? Erm... vem cá, fala umas coisas pra mim antes de dormir, "filha"? - disse sem graça, Usagi.  
- Sim, o quê mãe??   
- De onde você é?   
- De Crystal Tokyo... eu sou irmã de Chibiusa e vocês são meus pais... ah... eu vim do futuro... é que eu tenho que presenciar os fatos que acontecerão a partir de agora, como mandou o reinado de Crystal Tokyo, para garantir a segurança da cidade e do povo... Se nada ocorrer como o destino manda, a história será alterada, e algo ruim pode acontecer, vim na missão de ajudar o destino a cumprir seu dever, e espero poder ajudar mesmo.. eu to com sono agora mãe, vou dormir no seu colo tá? Té amanhã...té amanhã papai!! - explicou e dormiu em seguida no colo de Usagi.  
- O que... ela nos chamou de papai e mamãe? Somos pais de mais uma.. filha? - disse Mamoru, meio vermelho.  
- Pa..parece que sim... - sem graça e totalmente vermelha, Usagi não sabia mais o que falar.  
- Er...vou colocá-la na minha cama, já volto. - disse Mamoru vendo que o clima não iria mudar tão cedo; os dois envergonhados com o que acabaram de ouvir ficaram meio calados um com o outro.  
A pequena menina foi colocada na cama. Agora os dois jovens já não sabiam o que falar ou fazer. Estavam sentados, um do lado do outro, sem ação.  
- Quer alguma coisa pra beber, Usako? - perguntou Mamoru, quebrando o clima pesado.  
- Sim... pode me trazer um copo d'água? - respondeu naturalmente, parecendo entender a situação; coisa que não lhe era típica.  
- Ok, eu volto logo.  
Usagi parou um pouco de se fingir, estava fingindo o controle total da situação, o que faria naquele momento senão isso? Levantou-se, olhou ao seu redor, viu um apartamento totalmente organizado, livros ordenados corretamente, coleções perfeitas, CDs organizados, nunca havia visto um lugar tão bem organizado. Se sentia a vontade, se sentia bem naquele lugar... mas estava cansada. O ataque que teve de tarde lhe cansou muito, ainda porque foi um susto pra ela mesma. Ela pensou em soltar tudo que estava engasgado de uma vez, beijá-lo, mas sentiu medo... medo de ser a hora de algo acontecer, e realmente acontecer. Ela se sentia despreparada pra qualquer tipo de coisa diferente, algo que ela nunca tivesse feito, ela não estava pronta ainda. Sentou-se novamente, esperou com calma, pensando em apenas aceitar o copo de água e ficar calada, deixar ele falar, se algo for dito, ela apenas ouvirá e responderá. Era o que ela queria que acontecesse.   
Logo ele chegou com dois copos d'água, colocou-os em cima da mesa na frente do sofá e sentou-se novamente ao lado de Usagi.  
- Pronto, aí está. - disse ele, sério.  
- Obrigada. - pegou o copo e começou a beber a água. Com intervalos, percebia que Mamoru a olhava sem tocar no copo que havia trazido para ele - não vai tomar também?  
- Não... não estou com sede!  
- Hum.. então tá..  
Calaram-se novamente, Usagi terminou seu copo de água e ficou olhando para frente, sem coragem de encarar o namorado frente-a-frente. Logo, ele resolveu agir. Chegou mais perto de Usagi e começou a acariciar seu rosto, Usagi começava a suar e tremer, com medo.   
- Por.. por que está tremendo, Usako?? Você está com frio...? - perguntou, assustado, o rapaz que não parecia entender.  
- Sim... estou com frio. - ela estava realmente com frio, mas não era aquele o motivo da tremedeira.  
- Aqui, pegue meu casaco. - ele deu o casaco que vestia para a namorada usar, já que dizia estar com frio.  
- Não precisa, obrigada... eu vou indo, amanhã a gente se fala. Se quiser, eu levo Kousagi para minha casa. - disse Usagi, já se levantando.  
- Ahn.. ok, então eu levo vocês duas de carro, a menina pode querer dormir, então eu a deixo no banco de trás do carro.  
- N-não precisa, Mamo-chan..  
- O que você tem? Quando estávamos no aeroporto, você estava tão feliz que pulou em cima de mim. Agora está assim, cansada, com frio?? O que aconteceu? Foi o que Kousagi disse? - estranhou Mamoru, tentando entender o que se passava com Usagi.  
- Não aconteceu nada, eu estou bem. Estou só um pouco assustada com o fato de nós termos outra filha e de ela chegar assim, tão derrepente. Mas eu estou bem, de qualquer jeito. Amanhã a gente fala sobre isso, ok? Estou cansada mesmo, preciso dormir um pouco.  
- Ok.. eu não vou te pressionar, mas eu sei que algo está te incomodando. Só quero saber o que.. bom, vou buscar Kousagi, eu vou sim levá-las de carro! É perigoso vocês duas andarem sozinhas à essa hora da noite..  
- Tudo bem então. Eu vou esperar você buscá-la...  
Mamoru saiu olhando para trás, estranhando o jeito de falar de Usagi. Ela tinha na sua voz um tom de preocupação, não de cansaço. Mamoru precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.  
Foi até o quarto, pegou a menina que dormia calmamente no colo e foi em direção à sala.  
- Abra a porta, por favor. - pediu Mamoru, com a menina no colo.  
- Ok. - pegou as chaves do carro e abriu a porta.  
Foram em direção ao carro, durante o caminho, nenhum dos dois abriu a boca e a menina dormiu como um anjo. Usagi apertava suas mãos contra a perna, estava nervosa, roçava seus dedos com a palma da mão, preocupada.  
- O que você tem???? - perguntou, já preocupado, Mamoru.  
- Nada, já disse!!  
- Calma, me diga. Você não pode viver assim, escondendo as coisas de mim! Me diga, o que está acontencendo!!  
- E-eu....eu estou com medo.  
- Medo do que? De mim? Da Kousagi???  
- Da nossa relação ir muito adiante. Está cedo, eu não estou preparada para...  
- Ah, é isso.  
- É, é isso...  
- Calma, nada vai acontecer. Eu, pelo menos, não vou forçar você a fazer nada que não queira.  
- Sabe, não é que eu não queira.. é que eu sinto que não estou preparada para avançar agora. Eu sei que muitas meninas na minha idade já o fizeram, mas eu... eu sou eu, entende? Eu quero ir devagar.   
- Tudo bem, então iremos devagar, não se preocupe, certo? Você não tem com o que se preocupar, ainda que eu, mesmo tendo 21 anos nunca fiz. Ter relações sexuais com alguém é algo que a gente só faz se tiver certeza, e eu nunca tive essa certeza antes.   
- Você entende bem do assunto.  
- Quê? Não! É que..... erm.. - disse totalmente sem graça.  
Pararam aí a conversa, pois haviam chegado a casa da Usagi. Se olharam profundamente, Usagi sorriu.. sorriu docentemente, pegou no rosto de seu amado e lhe beijou. Agora estava feliz, não estava com medo, apesar de ainda ter preocupação em seus olhos e em sua voz. Kousagi ainda era um mistério que ela não havia compreendido.   
Tirou Kousagi do carro, entrou dentro de casa, foi direto ao seu quarto. Lá, deitou a menina em sua cama, cobriu-a e fechou a porta. Ficou vendo TV, não tinha sono. Embora já estivesse tarde.  
  
  
  
{Taí! A segunda parte, meio confusa (meio? o_O) e em breve eu farei a terceira. Gente, Review, PLEASE! Eu amo saber o que vocês acham dos meus trabalhos, ainda porque é foda fazer eles sem ter quem ler né? XP Bom, eu até gostei um pouco dessa parte. espero que vocês gostem também.} 


End file.
